8 Descendants
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: instead of 4 descendants 4 more is added Daughter of Hades, Scar, Malificent, The Queen of Hearts, and Evil Queen also Sons of Gaston and Jafar and Cruella Di Vil. Amber, Kitten, Mal, Passion, Evie, Blake, Jay and Carlos are coming to Aurdon Prep. Welcome to my Wicked World.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Im obsessed with Disney Descendants sooooo I am making a story check out Janet aka Unicorn27, Tigertyler7, and Kasumi Yukimura. Rated T for launage so yeah also I'm making like 5 other disney descandants stories and may avengers, total drama (love that show), and others

* * *

Disney Descendants OCS

Amber Hellsworth (Me)

Daughter of Hades and Persephone

Nickname: Flame (Dad, Carlos, Blake), Red (Jay), Amber (Evie, Kitten, Passion and Mal), A (Mal), My little flame (Mom),

Friends: Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Blake, Passion, and Kitten

Enemy: Audery, Hunter son of Hercules and Megera, and all the good people

Home: Isle of the lost before, Now Aurdon Prep

Personality: evil (she wants her Dad to be proud of her), cunning, sly, , loves to draw, playful, sneaky, tsunde and sassy

Age: 16

Hair: Dark blue but when angry like hades her hair turns into blue fire and slightly floats

Style: wavy but little curls here and there and up to her lower back

Eyes: purple

Everyday wears: Black short chiton (a Greek dress look up Disney Hercules Aphrodite that's the dress but black) that reaches lower thighs with black leggings with high knee boots and ruby amulet and black leather fingerless gloves

Formal/coronation: strapless heartline with black outlining red dress with red high heels and ruby pendant

Magic/Strengths: controlling and starting fire, flames, shadows, super speed, super strength, flying, and can make anything appear in front of her and finally the contracts

Family:

Dad: Hades god of the dead and underworld

Mom: Persephone goddess of spring

Grandpa: Zeus god of lighting and ruler of the heavens and gods

Grandma: Demeter goddess of the harvest

Uncles: Hercules, Apollo, and you know what its to hard to understand the greek gods family i mean they imbreeded and cheated so im stopping it here

Blake LeGume (Tyler)

Son of Gaston

Nickname: Gaston jr. (Dad), Blake (everyone else)

Friends: Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Amber, Kitten, and Passion

Enemy: Ben, Belle, Beast, and Chad

Home: Isle of the lost, Aurdon Prep

Personality: vain, evil, rude, athectic, sly, flirty, unlike Gaston believes that Woman can think and write, and caring towards friends

Age: 16

Hair: black fohawk

Eyes: blue

Everyday wear: similar red shirt like Gaston's with black leather pants with brown army like boots with brown leather gloves with weapon supply belt thing

Formal/Coronation: black suit with red undershirt

Magic/strengths: great aiming with guns, bows, and cross bow, super strong, and fast

Family:

Dad: Gaston

Mom: Unknown

Kitten Pride (Janet)

Daughter of Scar

Nickname: Kitten (Dad), Kit (Amber, Passion), Kitty (Jay), Kat (Evie, Blake and Mal), and KP (Carlos)

Friends: Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Amber, Passion, and Blake

Enemy: Audery

Home: Isle of the lost, Aurdon prep

Personality: sly, cunning, fast, sneaky, and loves pranks

Age: 16

Hair: long black hair to her hips

Eyes: green

Everyday: lion printed tanktop with black leather jacket and black leather fingerless gloves with her claw like nails showing with black leggings and purple high knee boots

Formal/coronation: shoulderless green dress with a ruby in the middle with matching heels (yeah I got nothing)

Magic/strengths: fast, always lands on her feet, smart, and can cut through almost anything with her claws

Family:

Dad: Scar

Mom: unknown

Uncle: Mufasa (dead)

Cousin: Simba

Passion Hearts (Kasumi)

Daughter of The Queen of Hearts

Nicknames: Passion (Mom), Pass pronounced pa-ss (Amber,Evie), Heart (Carlos), Queenie (Mal), Q (Mal), Babe (Jay), and Sweetie (Blake)

Friends: Mal, Carlos, Jay, EVie, Blake, Amber, Kitten,

Emeny: Audery, Alice,

Home: Isle of the lost, Aurdon Prep

Personality: flirty, sly, rude, mad (the maddness from Wonderland), loves tea, riddlish talk

Age: 16

Hair: Long vibrant red hair to her lower backs

Eyes: dark blue

Everyday: red heartline tank top outlined the heart part with black with a black belt with a red ruby heart in the middle of it with black flowing knee length skirt with red leggings with red knee high boots with a black chocker

Formal/coronation: a long dress with a red top and black dress part with a black chocker and sorta long ruby necklace and black lace bracelets with red heels

Magic/strengths: can talk riddlish and maddness (you'll understand later)

Family:

Dad: King of Hearts

Mom: Queen of Hearts

Aunt: The White Queen

* * *

Now the ocs who isn't my friends being them you get the point

Hunter

Son of Hercules and Megera

Nicknames: Wonder boy jr. (Amber), Hunter (everyone)

Friends: Ben, Jay, Carlos, Amber (sorta), Chad (sorta), Al, Jesse, and others

Enemy: Hades, Malifcent,

Home: Aurdon Prep and Olympus

Personality: brave, kind, shy (toward Amber), strong, athectic, sporty, funny, and romantic

Age: 16

Hair: brown in a sorta messy style

Eyes: blue

Everyday: blue dress shirt with black pants and sneackers and sometimes wears his Dad's lion cloak

Formal/coronation: dark blue suit with a white undershirt and matching dress shoes

Magic/strength: super strength, speed, olympus magic, and has a pegasus named Skylar

Family:

Dad: Hercules

Mom: Megara

Grandpa: Zeus

Grandma: Hera

The thing that your grandpa brothers that i think isnt grandpa but im have no idea: Hades, and Poesdion

Uncles: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephautes, and ect

Aunts: Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, and ect

Al

Son of Aladdin and Jasmine

Nicknames: none

Friends: Jesse, Ben, Hunter, Jay, and most of the boys

Enemy: Jafar

Home: Aurdon Prep

Personality: cunning, fast, sly, sneaky, loves pickpocketing, funny, reckless and loves pranks

Age: 15

Hair: Black in the same style as his Dad

Eyes: brown

Everyday: red vest with black genie pants and brown army boots

Formal/coronation: black vest with white dress shirt and black genie pants and dress shoes

Magic/strength: sneaky, trickser and fast also has a flying carpet

Family:

Dad: Aladdin

Mom: Jasmine

Twin Sister: Jesse

Jesse

daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine

Nicknames: none

Friends: Al, Ben, Evie, Amber, Passion, Kitten, Hunter,

Enemy: Audery, jafar

Home: Aurdon Prep

Personality: same as her brother

Hair: black long and in same style as her Mom but a little shorter

Eyes: brown

Everyday: same top as her Mom but a little fabric around her neck with a emerald connected the top to the fabric with 2 silk crossing over stomach in form of an X with matching genie pants and blue ballet flats

Formal/coronation: basically the cinderella new movie top but with tighter blue lower dress part with blue heels with strap on a flower

Magic/strength: sneaky trickser, sly, cunning and has a flying carpet

Mom: Jasmine

Dad: Aladdin

Brother: Al

Alistar

Daughter of Alice

Nicknames: Star (Ally), Alistar (Everyone but Amber, Passion, and Kitten), Alista (Amber, Passion, Kitten),

Friends: practically everyone

Enemy: no one

Home: Aurdon Prep

Personality:curious, brave, adventerous, nice, caring, sweet, and funny

Hair: light blond in slight spikey and hint of curls

Eyes: green

Everyday: blue jacket decorated in white and gold swirls with white polo shirt and brown cargo shorts and black sneakers with a steel dog tag

Formal/coronation: same jacket and white dress shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes

Magic/strength: speaks wonderish thing, always gets lost but always gets on time

Family:

Dad: unknown

Mom: Alice

Sister: Ally

Ally (She is actually in Disney descendants wicked world but you gotta know her so yeah)

daughter of Alice

Nicknames: none

Friends: mainly all the girls and Alistar

Enemy: no one

Home Aurdon prep

Personality: same as her brother

Hair: bright blond

Eyes: Blue

Everyday: short sleeves short blue dress with a white belt and black flats

Formal/coronation: a long light blue dress with golden swirls with golden heels

Magic/stregnth: same as her brother

Family:

Dad: unknown

Mom: Alice

Brother: Alistar

Kristy

Daughter of Anna and Kristoff

Nicknames: Krissy (Mom and Dad)

Friends: everyone except Chad

Enemy: Chad

Home: Aurdon prep

Personality: preppy, nice, caring, sweet, loyal, and sporty

Hair: red and in braids

Eyes: brown

Everyday: same thing the Mom wore except a little shorter and better for warm weather

Fornal/coronation: same as her Mom for Elsa's coronation

Magic/strength: none really

Family:

Mom: Anna

Dad: Kristoff

Aunt: Elsa and Jane (not Fairy godmothers daughter)

Uncle: Jack Frost and Tarzan

Cousins: Bridgette and Elena

Bridgette

Daughter of Tarzan and Jane

Nicknames: Bridgette (everyone), Bridge (Amber, Passion, Kitten, Evie),

Friends: All the girls except Audery, and alot of the boys

Enemy: Audery

Home: The Jungle Aurdon Prep

Personality: sporty, athectic, nice, sweet, caring, funny, and loves nature and animals

Hair: brown and long and sometimes in a pony tail

Eyes: brown

Everyday: the dress Pochahauntes (I dont how to spell so yeah) wore in the first movie with black flats when inside

Formal/cononation: same thing as everyday

Magic/strengths: can talk to apes, strong, fast, and lvoes to swing on vines like her dad

Family:

Dad: Tarzan

Mom: Jane

Uncle: Jack Frost and Kristoff

Aunt: Elsa and Anna

Cousin: Kristy and Elena

Elena

Daughter of Jack Frost and Elsa

Nicknames: Ellie (Kristy), El (Kitten and Evie), Lena (Passion and Amber), Elena (everyone else)

Friends: Kristy, Kitten, Evie, Passion, Amber, Mal, Lonnie, and ect

Enemy: Chad

Home: Aurdon prep

Personality: cold at first, sweet, kind, sweet tooth, loves winter nad the cold, caring, calm, and funny

Hair: platium blond to her lower back in a slight curl and wavy

Eyes: blue

Everyday: short ice blue dress snow flake spread on the dress with snowflake collar connected to the dress with ice blue heels

Formal/coronation: the same dress as Elsa at the end of the Let it go song

Magic/strengths: ice powers

Family:

Mom: Elsa

Dad: Jack frost

Cousin: Kristy and Bridgette

Uncle: Kristoff and Tarzan

Aunt: Jane and Anna

* * *

I'm finally done :) but there will be more ocs in the future probaly also I might update soon again so review on this story and what reviews say what stories I should update the most mention I will update most


	2. News and Auradon

Hey guys what's up new chapter of 8 descendants so yeah lets begin into the story also sorry if some things are not word for word or right I couldnt watch the movie well I did

* * *

 _Once apon a time long long ago well more like 20 years ago Belle married her Beast infront of thousands of there close friends heh big cake yeah so instead of an honeymoon Beast united all the kingdoms and got him elected king of united states of Auradon he rounded up all the villains, sidekicks basically all the interesting people booted them off to the Isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there this is my home no magic, no wifi (THE HORROR), no way out or so we though hang on your about to meet us but first this_

* * *

Ben's pov

'I still remember the dream of that purple haired VK girl' I turned my head to the Isle of the lost till the tailor made me face forward while he measured my leg got my suit then My Dad walked in "How is it your being crowned King next week your just a baby" Dad said "Dear he's 16" Mom said "I didn't make a good choice till I was 42" Dad said "You decided to marry me at 28" "It was either you or a teapot" Dad joked I chuckled a little "I'm kidding dear" Dad said "Actually I already decided on my first proclaimation" I said "what is that" "The kids of the isle of the lost will come to Auradon" I said Mom dropped my coat and Dad was furious "WHAT the children of are enemies living amoung us" Dad yelled "Dad everytime I look at the island I feel they been abnadoned please Dad" I said "I gave you a second chance" Mom said "who are there parents" "Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, Gaston, Queen of Hearts, Scar, Hades and Malifcent" "WHAT" The clothing maker bowed and left "GASTON, MALIFICENT HADES" Dad cried out "Gaston!" Mom said "Gaston stabbed me in the back and Malificent and Hades are the worst villain in the land" Dad said "Dad the children are innocent" I said Mom hit him "I suppose there children are inncoent.

* * *

Isle of the Lost

Amber's pov

Me and Mal painted the on the wall with spray paint Mal started are song

Rotten to Core (If you want to see the video look it up on youtube)

[Mal]

They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil and that makes me glad

[Amber]

Don't play with fire

You'll be burned

Wanna visit the underworld

[Jay]

A Dirty no good

down to the bone

your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

[Passion and Evie]

So I got some mischeif in my blood

can you blame me

I never got no love

[Kitten and Carlos]

They think I'm callous

A low life hood

I feel so useless

[All]

Misunderstood

[Mal, Evie, Kitten, Passion, Amber]

Mirror Mirror

On the wall Who's the baddest of them all

Welcome to my wicked world wicked world

[All]

I'm rotten to the core core core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core core

Who could ask for more

I'm nothing like like the kid next door like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core

[Mal and Kitten and Amber]

Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that

I'm just unique

[Blake]

What me a traitor ain't got your back

[Jay]

Are we not friends what's up with that

[Evie]

So i'm a misfit

[Evie and Passion]

So i'm a flirt I broke your heart I made you hurt

[Blake]

So I'm vain

but your in pain

Can't ya see we run this place

[Carlos and Kitten]

The past is past

Forgive forget

The truth is..

[All]

You Ain't seen nothing yet

[All girls]

Mirror Mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all

Welcome to my wicked world

Wicked world

[Epic dance number]

I'm rotten to the core

core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core

core

Who could ask for more

I'm nothing like the kid next

Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the

I'm rotten to the core

Then Mal stole candy from the baby holding up high while we laughed then everyone but our crew ran away we knew who it was...

Malificent the ruler of this dump "Really stealing candy I'm so disappointed" M said "it was from a baby" Mal said "Thats my nasty girl" M said then grabbed the candy and spit on the put under her armpits 'Ewww' then gave it to her minion "Give back to that dreadfull creature" M said "Buttt Mom" Mal whined "Its the deeds Mal that that makes a difference between good and truly evilI remember cursing entire kingdoms you know I'm teaching a important lesson how to be me" M said "ego much" I whispered to Kit "I know right" "I know I'll do better" Mal said "ahh good news you are eight are to transfer to Auradon Prep" M said as soon as she said that we ran but got caught but her block head minions I burned them with my hair when I'm angry it turns to fire the guy schreeched and let me go, Kit schreeched and clawed the guy holding her then got free, Passion well flirted and made then man blush and scatch his head "Hold on I'm not going to a school filled with prissy princess" Mal said "and perfect princes ugh" Evie said trying to fix her mistake "yeah and I'm not wearing no uniform unless its leather feel me" Jay said "I heard there dogs at Auradon who eat little boys who are bad" Carlos wimpered awwww how cute HEY don't get the run idea he is like my brother "Ruff" Me and Jay did at the same time making him jump "Blockheads follow Mal come" M said 'ughhhhhhh' we followed to the castle

After 10 minutes

"You will go to Auradon steal fairy mothers magic want see easy peasy" M said working on her nails "Whats in it for us" Jay said "Matching him and her crowns" M said "he meant for all of us" Carlos said "Pumpkin dont you love to see innocent people in pain" M said "Of course I mean who doesnt" Mal said "Then you will get the wand" M said staring at Mal eyes glowing green Mal did the same for a staring contest 'I have no idea why they do that' Mal lost "Fine, whatever" Mal said "I win now with my Sceptar and the wand I will bend good and evil to my will" M said "Our will" Evil Queen said "Our" Jafar said "yes yes our will" M said "Evie my little evilette in training come to mummy" EQ said Evie went to mum "EQ give her the magic mirror" M said EQ handed Evie a small mirror "This is your magic mirror" Evie said unimpressed "Its not was its used to but hey neither are we" EQ said "It can help you find anything" EQ continued "Like a prince" Evie said "Like my waistline" EQ Joked "Like the magic wand hello" M said "Hello" EQ said Jay wento Jafar "What did you get" Jafar said Jay pulled out a lamp Jafar excitely grabbed it and rubbed it Jay embrassed said "Dad I already tried" Jay said "Hmph" Jafar said putting it down Carlos went to Cruella "I don't want Carlos to go I'll miss him to much" Cruella "Really Mom" Carlos said brighten up hope sparking in his eyes "Of course who fluff up my roots and scrub the bunnions of my feet" Cruella said 'well she isn't name is Cruel for a reason but thats just downright mean' bringing her foot up so Carlos will carry it "maybe a new school isn't so bad after all" Carlos said letting her foot down "But Carlos they got dogs in Auradon" Cruella said "Oh noo I'm not going" Carlos said "Neither is Jay I need him to stock up my store" Jafar said "Neither is my Evie til we get rid of this unibrow" EQ said (Sorry if some things are out of order) "LISTEN TO YOUR SELVES PEOPLE USED TO COWER AT MENTION OF OUT for years I spent to get us it "It won't work here but in Aurodon it will" M said and gives it to Mal Kitten went to Scar "Meow Dad anything you got for meee" Kit said "Yes my dear one of my claws I turned into a necklace" Scar said handing Kit the claw necklace everyone in the room gasped we all knew Scar's claws were extreamy vaulable to him Kit smiled and huged her Dad, Passion went to Queen of hearts and spoke in riddish "Daughter of hearts girl of wonder off with her HEAD" (Translate Passion makes sure Alice's head is cut off) "Mother of hearts girl of wonder and daughter hearts in cross of sea and off with her head (Translate Mom Alice and her daughter shall have there heads off) They shared a hug and Queen of hearts gave Passion a ruby heart necklace, Blake went to Gaston "Gaston jr. remember only date someone as beautiful as you and eat 12 eggs a day" Gaston said "Yes Dad" Blake said Then i went to my Dad.

"Dad I can't believe I have to go to Auradon with _jerkcules_ and Megara and Wonderboy jr." I sneered "Sorry Flame but listen you get to torture them now here is a gift to help a spell book it won't work here but in Auradon its different also purple flame necklace it makes you invisable and makes you fly now lets pack and torture Pain and Panic" Dad said "Perfect thanks Dad" I said smirking "Go Flame and cause Chaos"

After the packing

No one's pov

"Remember the family motto" Jafar said to Jay "There is I in team" Jay said smiling "Go on your making me tear up" Jafar said then Jay grabbed his bag and went down Jafar stayed behind and stole a few things before Jay yelled "DAD" "Coming" Jafar said coming down the others were already down but before Amber stayed behind hugging Hades and throwing Pain and Panic in very bad smelling juice and making extream stink juice then threw over the edge on Cruella "Revenge is sweet" Amber said going downstairs to the limo while Hades was laughing his head off before going down aswell Jay put his beenie and stole the car oranment thing before slipping it on "AMBER" Cruella schreeched "What" Amber said inccoently while the VK were laughing alot then they all put there stuff in and went in. Just as the VK about to drive off they parents said.

"Bring home the gold" Jafar said to Jay

"Bring home a prince" Evil Queen said to Evie

"Bring home a puppy" Cruella said to Carlos

"Bring Queen of hearts girl of wonders HEAD" Queen of hearts said Passion

"Bring Simba's head" Scar said to Kitten

"Bring home a princess" Gaston said to Blake

"Bring home Jerkules" Hades said to his Flame

After the ride (To lazy to write it out)

Amber's pov

'Man Evie did a good job with my make up' I got out to see a about 40 year old woman with 4 others about my age 2 girls 2 boys then Evie, Pass, Mal, Blake, and Kit got out leaving Jay and Carlos to fight over something "Why do you want this you got the other stuff" Carlos said pulling on a blanket "Cause you want it" Jay said The 40 year old woman said "Leave wher you found and leave it there" Jay and Carlos dropped it then Jay went to the brown haired girl and a black haired girl "WHy hello foxies" Jay flirted the girls giggled nervously "Welcome to Auradon Prep where the doors of knowledge never close except the Libary its closes at 11;00 pm I'm fairy godmother" FG said "Fairy Godmother as in bitty botty boo" Mal and I said "Bitty botty you know it" FG said "I always wondered what it felt like for dear Cindy to see you there with the wand, that warm smile and the wand" Mal said "Well its in the past i focus on the future now but right now I need go to my office" Fg said before left us "Hi I'm Ben-" Ben was cutted off by a brown haired girl "Prince Benjamin" She said "and my Girlfriend Audery" "Princess Audery" "You had me at prince since my Mom is a Queen that makes me a Princess" Evie said "Evil Queen has no status here so neither do you" Aurdery said causing well my hair to turn into fire I glared at her making her shrink "Pass Aunt is the White Queen so tecially she is a Princess and YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH UNLESS YOU WANT TO VISIT THE UNDERWORLD" I said "Red calm down" Jay said "The name is Amber Jay" then Kit said "watch it Princesssss Aurdery unless you want a ssscar" Kit grinned I calmed down "You know what Aurdery your nothing like Sleeping Beauty your a spoiled brat I though Princesses are supposed to be kind, caring and not a total diva" I said "Ummm anyway what are your names" Ben said tryign to clear the tension "Amber daughter of Hades" I said Ben shaked my hand "Jay" Ben went to shake his hand but he got a punch on the shoulder "Carlos" Ben shaked his hand "Is that chocolate" Ben said licking his hand then wiped it off "I'm Evie" Ben shaked her name "I'm Passion" and she pulled him in a hug then let go "Kitten but call me Kit or Kat" again Ben shaked her hand then Blake's "Blake son of Gaston" "Mal" Ben shaked her hand and it linger for a little 'hmmmmm Mal and Ben sitting in a tree' then my train of though vanished as Audery the brat said "Your Malifcent's daughter you know I so don't blame you for mother hurting trying to kill my parents" Audery "I'm sleeping-" "Beauty" Mal said "I know and I so don't blame your parents for inviting everyone but my mom to your Mom's dumb party" "Water under the bridge" Audery said fake laughing "Tots" Mal did the same thing and fake signed "I'm Jesse daughter of Alladdin and Jasmine" Jesse said "Wait your Hade's daughter" a boy with brown hair said "I'm Hunter Hercules's and Megara son" Hunter said "I see so your wonder boy jr" I said my blood filled with rage "Amber calm down" Evie said I sighed "whatever" then I whispered "Some evil some kind you must speak your mind" casting the spell on Hunter "God's mighty your beatiful" Hunter said towards me everyone eyes were wide open "um thanks" I said 'Amber what did you do" Mal said "I just casted a truth spell on him" I said "No one wants to hear your thoughs so close your mind for others to hear" "umm I'm sorry" Hunter said blushing I blushed aswell "awww is wittle Amber blushing" Kit said "Shut it Kit" I said "Lets continue come on Lover boy" ben says grabbing Hunter "Tch whatever" Amber said following Ben to a stature of King Beast in human form then Ben clapped then the statue of King changed into the beast then Carlos jumped into my arms I groaned "Hey Jay catch" I said Jay turned around I threw Carlos to him causing those two to collide and fall Kit and Passion giggled then helped them up. We got inside "Doug come here" Jesse said "This is Doug son of Dopey" Ben says "If you have any questions ask-" "Jesse, Hunter or Doug come o Benny boo" Audery the brat said "Benny-boo?" I giggled "seriously" "yeah I know" Hunter said "Hello I'm Doug your schedule is remedial goodness, potion making, workshop, history of stories hee oh" Doug said looking at Evie and Pass "Evie evil queen daughter" "Passion queen of hearts daughter"

* * *

this is part one also Im making a lot of others so get ready :3


	3. AN Sorry

Guys sorry I'm going to stop this story cause I messed up so much in this story and I want to re write it but it's gonna be awhile also I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't update in such a long time I spend most of my time either school, homework, quotev, youtube that I forgot about this but I have no idea what to do so I'm super sorry. I'll try to update more often but if you want to read stories that I'll update moer often then go to my quotev accouant It's Shadow ChaosdemonSlayer I already got three stories up and 3 more coming up soon so I hope you check it out again I'm so sorry and I'm glad that you guys still read my stories even though It's been a while well Later guys~


	4. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
